Twin Hearts
by ZeroHexDeathGazer
Summary: Allen Made a mistake he hurt Lavi and the Price was great the whole black Order was angered. He's hurt and lost and nowhere to return to and nowhere else to go as he ran away, no one is there to comfort him…or is it? Oc x Fem! Kanda, Oc X Allen


**Twin Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

**Summary: **Allen Made a mistake he hurt Lavi and the Price was great the whole black Order was angered. He's hurt and lost and nowhere to return to and nowhere else to go as he ran away, no one is there to comfort him…or is it? Meet Karasuma Vi Ravenheart an outcast Noah the Singer, A half Japanese and Half British royalty in Britain, a close relative of Mana Walker Allen's cousin from Mana took him in and met his destined soon to be wife Aria Warheit and soon to be sister-in-Law Riena Warheit. Allen X Oc, Oc X Fem! Kanda, Lavi X Oc.

**Chapter 1: Hurt and Found**

**Note: I Made this up so there will be different tists from the original**

~Lavi's POV~

That day, I saw a shadow rush towards me, hitting me, activating his Innocence. White hair. Allen. Before my vision turn black, I saw Kanda shielding in front of me. He stopped Allen. Careless.

Kanda and I were lovers. Although we didn't declare our relationship, everyone knows by their heart. Wrong. We had forgotten Allen, the new comers. Careless.

He always glared at me when he saw me walking along with Kanda. Why? He looks sad when Kanda refused to accept his gift during his birthday. Why?

During last mission, three of us came across a group of akumas. Both of us were frozen by one akuma and the others shoot the akuma virus towards us. Kanda shield me.

That moment, I saw his expression. Allen. Hurt. Hate. Fury. Envy. and Betrayed love.

I kissed Kanda in front of everyone during Christmas. And everything happens so fast. I only saw a streak of white before my back hit the cold ground. I heard someone shouting. Cold. I saw Allen activated his Innocence. Impossible. I saw Kanda shielding in front of me. I saw Allen face. Tears.

I had recovered after a few days. But the others had turned their backs against Allen. He was getting pale and often looks lonely, sitting alone in the library. My fault. I talks to him, smile at him and give him courage. Guilty. It's my entire fault.

I saw him running around, asking for forgiveness. Why? He hadn't done anything wrong. And he gets rejected. Sorry. Kanda, my lover threaded him not to hurt me. No. Allen didn't do anything wrong. It was me, who hurt him.

And why? Everyone turn their backs against him?

Allen begins to looks like a doll. Lifeless. His hand was frozen. Heart breaking. His smiles were all fake. Masking up. Cry silently in the hall every night. Lonely. Grey eyes fill with tears and sorrow. Agony. Scar on his wrist. Hopeless.

~END OF POV~

One day Komui had give Allen a mission when the autumn ends.

"Allen-kun, this is your mission." Komui hand Allen a folder. He's like others. Won't look at him, won't talk to him. Numb. he can't feel anything. he look outside the window. It's going to December. Christmas's near. Can he come back?

"I'm leaving." No respond. They don't say be careful to him as they usually do. No finders, no little communicate robots (Timpcapy with Cross). No one. Nobody's saying good bye to him. Are they not welcoming him back to this home?

"Goodbye."

Allen came to Lavi before he leaves. Talking and smiling as usual. Liar. He holds his hands tightly and promised him that he will come back before Christmas. Lies. He leaves alone, silently, without finders, without communicate robots. "I'm leaving." Lavi heard him said, but there's no respond. Before Lavi can said be careful to him, he had already left. Lavi walk back to his own room. And he saw something on his table. Letter. From Allen.

_Lavi,_

_I'm going. goodbye_

_Allen_

So short. But Lavi's tears are falling. Sorry. He had bear so much pain, but he's so selfish that he won't even said goodbye to him. Heartless. That's bookman. But now he feel…guilty. His heart is aching. He remember his smile.

Can he have a chance to see it? Yes. When he come back from his mission. he will see him smiling around. Naïve. Everyone will forget about what he done. Naïve. Everyone will forgive him. Naïve. Kanda will also forgive him. Naïve.

…

It's almost Christmas, but Allen was still in his mission. Lavi tried to find out his location, but he hadn't brought a communication robot. Kanda said that it's his own fault. Wrong. He's so alert, but he missed the feeling that Allen had for him, buried deep in his eyes. And the men he loves, tear open the scar which hadn't heal, leave him bleeding once more.

It's nearly Christmas when Allen called him.

Beep beep…

"Hello? Lavi's here."

"…La…vi?"

"Allen?"

"Lavi. Had…had…Lenalee or others talk about…me?"

"No…Why?"

"NOTh…ing…"

He hung up the phone. Lavi look outside the window. Snow is falling, just like his hair colour. he miss him, his smile, his soft voice, his beautiful eyes. "Lavi." Yuu pull me into his embrace. Guilty. he hurt my best friend, because of this man.

"Yuu…" LAvi whisper his name. Forgive him, forgive Allen. Lavi want to say so, but…Kanda hate him, he will just think that Allen doing something bad to me and end up hurting Allen again.

The day before Christmas, Allen calls him again. His voice. Scared. Lonely. Hurt.

Beep beep…

"Hello? Lavi's speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"L…Lavi…"

"Allen?"

"I…I want…to go back…I'm so sorry…"

"Allen? Are you crying?"

"I'm very cold…go back…"

"Allen!"

"Beep…beep"

He had hung up. But somehow, Lavi heard the voice in his heart: he want to …go back. Just thinking the boy crying by the roadside, curled up in a ball, clutching tightly his body made rush out His room, finding others.

"Lenalee!" "Ah! Lavi, how are you?" Lenalee ask but Lavi grabbed her hand. "Lavi?" "Just forgive him, Lenalee. Please just forgive him." "Who?" "Allen." Lenalee's smile fades. "Lavi, its Allen-kun who hurt…" "JUST FORGIVE HIM! HIS CRYING WHEN HE CALLED ME! ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS! TOO AFRAID TO COME BACK TO THE WARMTH HE HAS LOST!"

"That's impossible." The voice that Lavi was so familiar. Kanda's voice. "Why?" "Because he hurt you." A simple answer, yet so cruel.

"HE LOVES YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU HAD THOUGHT ONLY ABOUT ME AND HAD TREATED HIM BADLY! FINE! I WILL JUST GO AND FIND HIM! BY MYSELF!" Allen's tear appeared in his mind. He can't let the boy celebrate Christmas by an icy cold fireplace, and in sorrow. Lavi stormed away, and tell the finders to find Allen.

Allen was walking on the road. Christmas Eve's tomorrow. "Why are you here in this moment young boy?" Allen turned and met an old woman. "I lost my way home." Allen smiled bitterly.

Lost my way home…

Allen walked back to the public telephone, and dialed a trail of number.

Beep…beep…

"Hello?"

"Snow…"

"Allen?"

"Beep…beep"

Snow's falling, it is beautiful.

Christmas Eve…

Lavi was worried, Allen hasn't called him yet. He had told everyone about Allen's phone call and everyone had decided to forgive him. If Allen knows this, he can come back to the Dark Order. Place with warmth. he can come back and celebrate Christmas with them.

Beep…beep…

"Hello!Allen?"

"…Merry…"

"Allen?"

"Merry Christmas…"

The clock had struck at 12, it's Christmas.

"Allen!ALLEN!"

"Beep…beep…"

"Lavi!" Lenalee slam His door open. "One finder had seen Allen in the town." he jumped out of his bed and rush out. They really must bring this lost boy back home.

"Allen! Where are you?" They shouted as they walk down the lane. But he didn't respond. They decided the find him individually. Just when Lavi walk past a dirty lane, he saw something.

Snowy-white hair. Allen…

"Allen…" Lavi tried to walk near him, but his eyes wide with fear as he walks nearer. "NOOOOOOooooooo!" Allen screamed and rushes out the lane. "Wait! Allen!" Lavi tried to grab him but he's too fast. No! They can't afford to lose him again. He must take him back. But he disappeared among the crowds leaving his exorcist coat behind. Lavi was brought to his knees. He picked up the coat and a letter fell down Lavi picked it up and his eyes widened the letter was wrote in blood.

_Lavi, Everyone_

_Farewell and I'm so sorry, I'm leaving_

_Allen_

Lavi went back and regrouped Kanda and Lenalee and showed them the letter, Kanda Gaped and Lenalee broke into sobs.

"He's gone." Lavi said sadly.

They didn't stop searching for Allen day and night, Meanwhile Allen Walked at the side of the road injured; he had a brief encounter with Tyki Mikk.

~FLASHBACK~

Allen was running, running from his Ex-best friend, he ran and ran as far and as long as his feet could take him. Then it happened.

"_Why are you running, shonen?" _Tyki's voice.

Allen stopped on his track and gasped to get air. Then looked back and saw Tyki standing 10 steps away from him.

"Leave me alone Tyki I'm not in a good mood to fight."He said.

"Oh? Is it Because of Lavi?" Tyki said.

"WHA? How did you?" Allen said surprised.

"You're easy to read Shonen." Tyki said. "Are you jealous of him dancing around the girl whom you love?"

"SHUT UP!" Allen Hissed.

"And that girl didn't return your feelings is it not?" Tyki Smirked.

Allen attacked Tyki out of frustration and Tyki fought back continuing to Agitate the poor boy…After a minute that is like forever Tyki Left the injured boy to mourn…for now…soon he will convince him to join the Noah clan.

~END~

He trudged and walked at the side of the road, rain is starting to pour down.

'Is the sky mourning along with me?' he thought.

He hitch hiked in a train to England, traveled on foot to Darlington where he can rest, away from the others, Noah clans and Exorcists. He wants to rest in the Eternal Frost of Slumber…upon reaching the place he trudged to the road away from civilization and fell right in front of the forest which is the territory of the Ravenheart Family. Allen closed his eyes.

~Allen's POV~

_Death wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. The pain disappeared the moment I was free of my body. For a moment I panicked, but then… I let go. It was easy. I had nothing to worry about, nothing to think about. Kanda and Lavi lived, and that was all that mattered._

_It was dark, but the darkness was warm and comforting. I existed, resting, free. Everything was meaningless but Kanda. Nothing but Kanda mattered, and Kanda was alive. It was like a wonderful dream: I had memories of us, of our meeting, our conversations, ll the time we'd spent together. They decorated the darkness like stars and I watched them, explored them as Kanda and I had once done together, walking through endless night, with each other and nothing else._

_Kanda. My Kanda._

~END OF POV~

Then Allen was pulled from his dying thoughts by a distant voice.

'_Hey! Hang on…Allen!'_

Allen opened his eyes for the last time and saw A Midnight blue haired man with Bright Amethyst eyes. His face was full of concern and worry.

'_Kan…da?' _Allen thought then fall back into the merciless hands of unconsciousness.

Back in the Black Order everything is so quiet without Allen around the place is so empty and no life, without Allen's bright smile all is nothing as if the life of the whole Order was taken away by death itself. Lavi was in Allen's room sitting on his bed.

"Allen…where are you?" he murmured. "I'm so Sorry."

In the office Komui sat on his Table and his coffee was untouched.

'_What have we done'_ he thought. _'I have lost another great soldier and a family…Allen'_

Back in England (Darlington) at the big Mansion Allen woke up and found himself at the king sized bed in a warm room. He looks around. Just then.

"I see that you're awake." A voice from the door said.

Allen looked at the source of that voice and found its owner leaning on the door. The man smiled.

"Hello Allen, Don't you recognize me?" he asked.

Allen blinked once, then twice as if trying to rack his memory.

'_Midnight Blue Hair tied in high ponytail, Narrow yet mild Bright Amethyst eyes_, _Face Features that just like kanda although mild shape in countenance and that gentle smile…' _Allen thought.

He gawks in shock as he remember this person in front of him, its Karasuma Vi Ravenheart his cousin from mana's line the half Japanese Half British cousin of his.

"Kara…Suma…"Allen stutters.

The Man smiled as if Allen had guessed his name. He went to Allen's side and sat at the bed and ruffled Allen's head.

"Allen, I'm so glad that I found you I thought you had died along with uncle Mana, what happened to you and why are you so injured when I found you." Karasuma asked.

Allen smiled gently yet so sad.

"I…I left the Black Order. Ran Away." He said. "And nowhere else to go."

Karasuma Knew what Allen is talking about, he can read Allen's mind like an open book and he knew he was in so much pain and he knew no one is to blame but the black order. He heard his precious cousin sobbed.

"Hush now Allen, everything is Alright I'm here for you and no one is going to hurt you here. You are free and very much welcome to stay here with me." Karasuma said as he comforts his cousin.

Later that night at the throne room. Karasuma sat on his throne.

"Leona, Sandra Ferenan come here." He calls.

And the three mentioned person appeared right in front of him.

"Sir?" Leona Answered.

Karasuma looked at them.

"I want you to deliver this Message to this Black Order, 'Allen_ will never ever return to that accursed Place…AGAIN!, Never to find him nor search for him because it's futile. If you insist on entering the Ravenheart Territory they shall suffer my wrath!'" Karasuma said. _"If they won't let you enter then use force, Now GO!"

And the three messengers left heading to the Black Order. Back in the Mansion Karasuma watched Allen sleep.

'_Sleep in heaven tonight my Little Angel' _He thought as he turn off the light and close the door.

He went to his own room and preparing for bed, he had a very long day terminating Akumas around his town. He was looking at the mirror as he takes off his forehead protector like crown and there reveals single stigmata that indicating he's a Noah, then he removes his wristbands revealing another stigmata one in each wrist and then the bandage on his feet also it revealed stigmata one in each foot and his eyes became gold.

"Allen, I will Protect you with my might, no one is going to hurt you anymore." He said in his Bland Monotone voice.

In Allen's room.

"Karasu." Allen Murmured in his sleep.

In the Black Order the three Messengers Arrived and wrecked Havoc because their entry is denied some exorcists are injured.

"Listen up Exorcists Our Master is giving you a message!" Leona Said.

"He said. Allenwill never ever return to this accursed Place…AGAIN!, Never to find him nor search for him because it's futile. If you insist on entering the Ravenheart Territory you shall suffer his wrath!" Ferenan said.

"It is by the command of Archduke Ravenheart!" Sandra said.

And the three left; once out of sight Lavi and the other was shock that Allen was in the Hand of an Archduke (unknown to them that the Archduke was Allen's cousin). Now that they knew Allen was found and will be kept on that place they will come and get him. This time it's not the Earl they will encounter, but the Powerful outcast Noah itself.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_


End file.
